speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Anya Kalinczyk series
Anya Kalinczyk series by Laura Bickle Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Anya Kalinczyk spends her days as an arson investigator with the Detroit Fire Department, and her nights pursuing malicious spirits with a team of eccentric ghost hunters. Anya is the rarest type of psychic medium, a Lantern. Anya helps to eradicate malicious spirits, along with her salamander familiar, Sparky ~ Fang-tastic Book One; There is a firebug on the loose that is determined to burn Detroit to the ground to attract some ancient entity. Anya must find a way to stop him before it is too late. ~ Faerie Tale Books Book Two: Anya battles a power-hungry celebrity psychic and meets a supernatural who lives mostly in the Afterworld. ~ Fang-tastic Lead's Species Lantern — special kind of medium Primary Supe ghosts What Sets it Apart Narrative Type and Narrators Books in Series Anya Kalinczyk series: # Embers (2010) # Sparks (2010) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides Series Under Other Pen Name Oracle series, also called World Building Setting Detroit, Michigan; Afterworld Places: * Uktena * Babylon * Ishtar * St. Florian * Ohio * Dart * Hamtramck * Devil’s Bathtub * Great Hall The Supernatural Elements psychic medium, salamander familiar, ghosts, Detroit Area Ghost Researchers (DAGR), Afterworld, Dragon, (Note: A Dragon was mentioned in an interview, the link made this page not act right, wouldn't switch modes, publish or open—All the links were deleted but the text was kept. Anything not annotated for source can be found at: YzhaBella's Bookshelf website—article title: Interview w/ Laura Bickle "Anya Kainczyk" series, Google should deliver results). Glossary: * Salamander: are the elemental avatars of fire 'Groups & Organizations': * World / Protagonist Per Author: "Anya's the rarest type of spiritual medium—a Lantern. Where other mediums allow spirits to use their hands and voices to communicate, Anya incinerates malicious ghosts. She’s an outsider among outsiders. She’s got one foot in the material world, and one foot outside of it. — Anya is an interesting heroine in that she's very much a reluctant heroine in the hero's journey tradition—she has to be dragged down the road. She's the only person who can do what she does in terms of exorcising ghosts—and that's a very difficult power. It has a severe personal cost, and she's had to insulate herself from the world a great deal. The use of magic has a price, and she's well aware that it can kill her and hurt those around her." ~ Anya Kalinczyk is an arson investigator for the Detroit Fire Department. Anya is a psychic medium (here called a Lantern) who can destroy ghosts by absorbing them into her body. She is always accompanied by Sparky, a ghostly, electricity-loving salamander (a mythical being who can live in or withstand fire) who conceals himself in Anya's copper neck collar. Sparky's antics provide much of the humor in the series as he constantly causes electrical accidents as he plays with various electrical appliances (e.g., causing a Bunsen burner to flame up and destroy the city morgue—not so funny). Anya leads a lonely life, blaming herself for a childhood tragedy and always feeling like an outsider. ~ Fang-tastic Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Hallowed Ones (2012): Unemployment, despair, anger-visible and invisible unrest feed the undercurrent of Detroit’s unease. A city increasingly invaded by phantoms now faces a malevolent force that further stokes fear and chaos throughout the city. Anya Kalinczyk spends her days as an arson investigator with the Detroit Fire Department, and her nights pursuing malicious spirits with a team of eccentric ghost hunters. Anya–who is the rarest type of psychic medium, a Lantern–suspects a supernatural arsonist is setting blazes to summon a fiery ancient entity that will leave the city in cinders. By Devil’s Night, the spell will be complete, unless Anya–with the help of her salamander familiar and the paranormal investigating team –can stop it. Anya’s accustomed to danger and believes herself inured to loneliness and loss. But this time she’s risking everything: her city, her soul, and a man who sees and accepts her for everything she is. Keeping all three safe will be the biggest challenge she’s ever faced. ~ Laura Bickle » Embers ✤ BOOK TWO—The Outside (2013): WITHOUT A TRACE… Anya Kalinczyk is the rarest type of psychic medium, a Lantern, who holds down a day job as an arson investigator with the Detroit Fire Department—while working 24/7 to exterminate malicious spirits haunting a city plagued by unemployment and despair. Along with her inseparable salamander familiar, Sparky, Anya has seen, and even survived, all manner of fiery hell—but her newest case sparks suspicions of a bizarre phenomenon that no one but her eccentric team of ghost hunters might believe: spontaneous human combustion. After fire consumes the home of elderly Jasper Bernard, Anya is stunned to discover his remains—or, more precisely, a lack of them; even the fiercest fires leave some trace of their victims—and she is sure this was no naturally occurring blaze. Soon she’s unearthed a connection to a celebrity psychic who preys on Detroit’s poor, promising miracles for money. But Hope Solomon wants more—she’s collecting spirits, and in a frantic race against time, Anya will face down an evil adversary who threatens her fragile relationship with her lover, her beloved Sparky’s freshly hatched newts, and the wandering souls of the entire city. ~ Laura Bickle » Sparks Category:Series